Again
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [NaruSaku Oneshot] Twelve year old Naruto askes Sakura out on a date again... Sakura's POV, funny and cute. Yay.


**A/N EDIT (12/08/12): **So I re-uploaded this fiction from a collection of one-shots I had because I wanted to give it it's own spot in my stories list... I did some changes to it, but it's the same NaruSaku we know and love! I believe I based this off of the original Naruto, when they were still young and carefree haha ;D! Hope everyone enjoys this pairing as much as myself ^_^._  
_

_**Disclaimer:** If Naruto was mine...I'd be so happy xD._

Original: 12/26/06

Update: 12/08/12

NaruxSaku One Shot

Sakura's POV!

**Again**

_by: dark dreamerx_

* * *

It wasn't a surprise when he asked me to go on a date with him. _Again_. For the—I don't even remember how many—times he'd asked me. I was really tempted to tell him no again, because that was my traditional answer. And mind you, he was the most irritating thing I'd ever spoken to on this beloved earth—but he wasn't too bad, I guess. If you ignored the countless times he acted like a complete idiot, or how he ate at least twenty bowls of ramen regularly, or how he wouldn't leave you alone if he wanted to know something, oh and you can't forget how jealous he would be if you associated yourself with someone else—a certain someone else with raven hair and matching eyes. And I swear my list could go on and on.

"Sakura-chan! Puh-lease!" He was on his knees, practically kissing my feet.

I didn't feel sympathy. Honestly, I felt kind of peeved out. Is it possible to want someone _that _badly to have to beg on your knees? Ha! Even I'd never done that; and I thought I was pretty pathetic myself.

"Sakura-chan," he whined, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head against me. "Just this once, I promise, PROMISE I won't ask you anymoreeee. Pleaseeeee!"

Talk about annoying. I guess I really didn't have much time to answer him—or else I would go deaf or something. And he was making a ridiculous scene in front of all the passing villagers—and my face was turning about 5 shades of red. _Ugh, gimme a break._ I watched him rub his cheek against my stomach, whimpering still.

The whole date thing though, it couldn't be that bad... Naruto was going to pay for me anyway. And even though I disliked him a lot, I obviously liked him somewhat since we _are _friends. I mean, that counted for something—right? Jeez, the villagers were whispering a million different things—and honestly at that point I couldn't breathe any longer; his arms _really_ didn't need to be that tight around my torso. Really.

"Naruto—" I started, my voice a bit raspy. Though I continued, "Let—go—of—me!" I guess I didn't really sound that threatening since he didn't release me. And I guess I didn't sound like I was suffocating since he secured his grip—yes indeed, he made it tighter.

"Sakura-chan! I won't let go until you say yes!" My mind was boggled. Why couldn't he be the "I lack determination" type? My vision was getting hazy. _Oh God._

"I—I can't—"_ I can't breathe very well._ Like that's going to help—saying it in your head. I mentally slapped my inner self. _Shaddup._

"What'd you say Sakura-chan?" And talk about being oblivious.

_Damnit._ Should I just say yes? If I do, he'll most likely let go of me. And then the villagers would stop staring at this insanity. And my face could stop turning red. And I mean—he really isn't that bad. He really is a nice guy, he actually cares about me—and he's liked me since forever. And I guess that whole determination thing isn't really all that bad, since every girl wants a guy to want her in his life that much—right? Though I really have no time to think this over—I'll pass out if I don't say yes—let alone anything.

"Y—Ye—" I was having some difficulties.

"Nani, Sakura-chan?"

I hated him. That idiot. I inhaled sharply. "**YES!**" Screaming must have worked, since he released my waist and stood his full height—so I had to look up at him. I really didn't catch much of his grin though—his whole body crashed into mine. Instead of embracing just my waist, he crushed my whole body to his.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan! We'll have so much fun!"

"N—Naruto—" I can't breathe again, so I can't really speak. Oh, and about that blushing part—nope. Now I think my whole face matches my dress.

"What'd you say Sakura-chan?" My face was in his jacket, inhaling fabric.

"I—I can't—" Crap.

"Nani?"

I cringed. Oh God, please—not _again._

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think! Arigatou ^^!_


End file.
